


Sweet Like Sugar Venom

by frankie_ann, morganya



Category: Bandom
Genre: Bonus Content, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_ann/pseuds/frankie_ann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganya/pseuds/morganya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morganya's totally amazing fanmix for my BBB 2012 fic, "If I Could Be Anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Sugar Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Could Be Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458017) by [frankie_ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_ann/pseuds/frankie_ann). 



> So, I don't like posting on LJ, and I have no idea how to post anything other than a fic on here, and today is my posting date, so we're going to do it like this and just RUN WITH IT OKAY. XD 
> 
> Anyways, I loved this playlist, it made me want to write; I hope you guys love it, too!

**Sweet Like Sugar Venom,** by morganya

1\. The Rentals - Getting By  
2\. Popguns - Someone You Love  
3\. TV On The Radio - Wolf Like Me  
4\. Red Hot Chili Peppers - Otherside  
5\. Diamanda Galas - Baby's Insane  
6\. Natalia Kills - Wonderland  
7\. Jennifer Trynin - Better Than Nothing  
8\. Bjork - Venus As A Boy  
9\. The Lemonheads - It's About Time  
10\. Mojave 3 - Some Kinda Angel  
11\. Shawn Colvin - This Must Be The Place (Naive Melody)  
12\. Lana Del Rey - Radio

Download it here: <http://www.mediafire.com/?jsnqimx5ulb8abm>  
Stream it here: <http://8tracks.com/morganya/sweet-like-sugar-venom>


End file.
